<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Knew I Needed You by SteampunkSilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743944">Never Knew I Needed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkSilver/pseuds/SteampunkSilver'>SteampunkSilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absolutely no one is straight, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Enemies to Lovers, He's not a jerk btw, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, More tags will be added as the story progresses, Self Loathing, Takaaki is gonna be in this, Yes that includes Takaaki as well, hinted Ishileon, hinted MondoLeon too cuz I'm a dirty slut for Ishileondo, just later, let taka say fuck, oh man these boys are such disaster gays, she/her pronouns for Chihiro at first, slowburn, some violence but i'll put a warning at the top for that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkSilver/pseuds/SteampunkSilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Oowada hate each other. Being polar opposites, it was only expected that they wouldn't get along. In Kiyotaka's mind, Mondo was a lazy good-for-nothing delinquent. In Mondo's mind, Kiyotaka was an uptight hardass with a warped sense of justice. How the Hell are they supposed to get along on a week-long trip in a foreign city?</p><p>[Started: November 21, 2020]<br/>[Finished: ???]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka &amp; Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Oowada Mondo &amp; Kuwata Leon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time posting on AO3 so be nice to me please LMAO also please don't get mad if I don't update for a while at times, my Junior year of high school has been very hectic and keeps me busy a lot, it took a whole Thanksgiving break for me to be able to get time to write ;(<br/>But anyway please enjoy :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  How Kiyotaka ended up in this situation would forever be beyond him.</p><p>  He was cramped in a small car, pressed up against one of the people he most despised going to a city he's never been to before. The car consisted of Leon and Yasuhiro in the front, the former in the driver's seat and the latter in the passenger's seat, Sayaka, Makoto, and Aoi in the middle seats, and Sakura, Mondo, and himself of course in the back seats. Due to Sakura's size, she took up a lot of the space in the backseats and had unintentionally pinned Mondo against Taka. It was rather uncomfortable to have a man he hated so much be shoved against him like this, and Leon's music choice didn't help with his situation at all (he actually did like it, but Leon insisted on playing it loudly and unfortunately his ear was close to one of the speakers in the car and all he could hear was the loud cacophony of drums and guitars).</p><p>  Now how exactly was he roped into this?</p><p>  They and the rest of his classmates were getting ready to get out of school for spring break, and Makoto had approached Taka asking him if he wanted to join he and some others on a road trip to another city and stay at a hotel for a week to watch the cherry blossoms bloom. Taka had already planned on saying no the moment "road trip" left Makoto's mouth, and once Makoto had finished talking, Taka started lecturing him on how much of a waste of time that would be and how instead he should be spending that time studying. Mondo had overheard and said something along the lines of, "Told ya it'd be a waste! Dude's too much of a pussy bitch to come anyway." Taka had been thoroughly insulted (right to his face AND during class time no less!) and took what he said as a challenge. He quickly changed his answer, going back on everything he'd said moments before, and agreed to come along.</p><p>  Now here he was, pinned against a window in a loud, stuffy car and regretting his decision. He knew he should've stuck to what he initially said the moment he agreed to this, but he was too stubborn, and he wanted to prove Mondo Oowada wrong. </p><p>  This was sure to have its drawbacks however. Taka would be behind on his studies and, perhaps, he'd give his classmates more reasons to dislike him. He knew no one in this car was particularly fond of him (evident how no one would ask to sit together at lunch with him), and he just generally knew he wasn't a very fun person to be around. Which is why he was so puzzled as to why he's here now. What did Makoto have to gain from inviting him? Perhaps the boy had felt bad for him?</p><p>  Yeah, that must be it. There was no way a sane person would invite him to any social event. No, not socially awkward Kiyotaka who knows nothing of human relations.</p><p>  He couldn't even understand why everyone found this so fun. Everyone was laughing and talking and singing along to the songs playing, while Taka just fell short. He couldn't see how anyone would possibly have fun in such a cramped and stuffy car full of loud people and blaring music. Everything was just so loud, and Taka swore it would drive him crazy.</p><p>  And, somehow, everything just went from bad to worse.</p><p>  "Oowada, can't you scoot over any? You have been invading my personal space since the start of this trip!" Taka snapped, highlighting how uncomfortable he was by raising his shoulders and moving away from the other boy as much as he could.</p><p>  "Hey I ain't too happy about this arrangement anymore than you are! I'd scoot over if I could!" It sounded as if he had been holding back his frustration until this point. His voice was tense and loud. Why had he been holding back?</p><p>  "You could at least move your arm so it isn't on me!"</p><p>  "Where the fuck am I gonna put 'em? I got big ass arms!" As if to emphasize this, he shouldered Taka and purposely shoved his arm in his face. "This betta' for ya, hall monitor?" </p><p>  "Get your hands off of me." Taka, almost instinctively, grabbed Mondo under the bicep and squeezed hard on his pressure point, and Mondo screamed and yanked his arm away.</p><p>  "You son of a fucking bitch--"</p><p>  A big, brown hand blocked his view of the angry Mondo, and he looked back at the owner of said hand. Sakura glared at the two with a gentle but firm look. "Let's not get into any physical altercations while inside the car, please." She spoke calmly.</p><p>  "He fuckin'-- Tch whatever." Mondo groaned, clearly not wanting to get in a fight with the Ultimate Martial Artist.</p><p>  "If he'd have even tried to do anything, I would have knocked him out swiftly."</p><p>  "What makes ya think ya can even do that, huh? You tryna challenge me?" He got louder with each word, but Taka didn't really get why he needed to be so loud when they were less than a foot apart and could hear the other's heartbeat if they just stopped to listen.</p><p>  "Judging by the fact that I got you to back off by squeezing your pressure point proves that I could render you immobile if you were to try anything on me."</p><p>  "Oh yeah? You wanna fuckin' bet?"</p><p>  "<em>Enough</em>, Oowada." Sakura growled.</p><p>  Mondo looked at everyone, and Taka glanced over to see that everyone was looking at the two of them (except Leon, who was driving the car). Sometime in their little argument, someone had turned down the music until it was just barely audible over the sounds of the car's tires against the road. Everyone had a look of annoyance, irritation, and disappointed-but-not-surprised looks on their faces. Uh oh, had Taka done something bad?</p><p>  No, it was that dreaded Oowada's fault. None of this would have happened if he weren't here.</p><p>  "Tch, fine." Mondo looked away as if embarrassed (though Taka didn't think he was capable of that emotion considering how he dresses and the way he styles his hair).</p><p>  "I will be on my best behavior, Sakura-san, but I cannot promise that for Oowada." He didn't mean for that last part to come out, but it was entertaining to see Mondo's face twist into a scowl. But it did look like he was holding back, which was good, but he was sure that all that pent up anger would burst out of him later. Hopefully not while they were in the car.</p><p>  An awkward silence filled the car as Sakura took her hand away and sat back seemingly satisfied. Leon started turning up the music again, muttering something like, "Coulda waited for that after we got out of the car. Knew we shouldn't have invited both of them." Taka felt a painful pang in his heart.</p><p>  He knew he'd give his classmates more reasons to hate him, and they weren't even at their destination yet! Now he went and ruined the fun for everyone.</p><p>  Stupid Kiyotaka, you should have just endured.</p><p>  Keep your darn mouth shut next time.</p><p>~~~</p><p>  His only relief from this miserable trip would come from the occasional stops at gas stations and everyone would get out to stretch their legs. Now while the smell of gasoline isn't Taka's favorite in the world, he'd rather deal with it than stay cooped up in that car. Leon, Yasuhiro, Aoi, and Makoto went inside the gas station to get snacks for everyone while Sayaka filled up the gas, and Mondo, Sakura and Taka stretched. He noticed Mondo glaring at him, but he wouldn't even give the delinquent the time of day to even acknowledge it.</p><p>  "Excuse me, Kiyotaka?" Sakura spoke as Taka was busy observing his own feet, and he turned his attention to the mountain of a woman.</p><p>  "Yes, Sakura-san?"</p><p>  "I couldn't help but notice your discomfort on the ride here. Is something the matter?"</p><p>  "Oh, no, please don't worry about me! I'm perfectly fine, it's just, um..." Taka didn't want to say what was really wrong, but he also didn't want to lie to Sakura. Besides, he was sure she'd pick up on something like that anyway.</p><p>  "Is it me?" Sakura asked next, and Taka stiffened.</p><p>  "No! Please don't blame yourself! I'm just not used to something like this is all. Rather, I don't really understand the appeal of being cramped in a car, no offense! I know you can't control the fact that your muscles are impeccably huge and take up a lot of space, so I don't blame you!" Taka felt the creeping suspicion that he should just stop talking, but he physically couldn't. "I mean, ah, it's just that--"</p><p>  "It's okay Kiyotaka," She put a finger up, silencing him, and thank God for that. "I guess putting all the tallest people in the back was a bad idea, huh?" She laughed a little, but Taka didn't understand why she was taking what he just said so well. "Don't worry about it, I'll move to the passenger's seat."</p><p>  "Please, you don't have to go through the trouble, Sakura--"</p><p>  Sakura held up a finger again and Taka went silent. "Kiyotaka we invited you so you can have fun, if I need to switch seats for you to be able to do that, I will. I noticed that I was forcing Mondo against you, and I don't wish to make you uncomfortable." </p><p>  Taka took a step back, his mouth agape, and he started crying. "Th-thank you Sakura-san!"</p><p>  She smiled softly. "It's no problem."</p><p>  And so once everyone came back to the car, everyone moved around and switched seats. Now Aoi was in charge of driving and Sakura sat next to her, Sayaka, Makoto and Yasuhiro were in the middle seats, and Leon had joined him and Mondo in the back. (Taka didn't understand why the others insisted on making him sit next to Mondo when the two clearly had bad blood. Maybe they thought of it as a way to force them to bond, though he could never bond with someone as reckless and cowardly as he is.)</p><p>  But, the ride was more pleasant now that Mondo wasn't uncomfortably close to him, and Aoi had a softer and more delicate choice of music that soothed Taka. He believed it was called dream pop.</p><p>  Unfortunately, good things couldn't last long because he was Kiyotaka Ishimaru, and good things didn't like to grace his path often.</p><p>  Leon and Mondo had started horse playing and pushing each other around while laughing obnoxiously. Taka had tried to ignore them in favor of drinking the water Sayaka had gotten him from the gas station when Mondo's arm jabbed into his own and caused the cold water to spill all over the front of his uniform shirt and pants. Mondo and Leon stopped immediately and Mondo muttered out a small, "Shit."</p><p>  Taka was silent for a moment to collect what he wanted to say and then turned to Mondo and Leon with a fire in his eyes. Leon looked at him wide eyed, and Mondo had a smug look on his face like he wasn't afraid of getting the lecture of a life time from the Ultimate Moral Compass himself.</p><p>  "Kuwata! Oowada! If you two had just been mindful of others around you, we wouldn't be in this situation right now!"</p><p>  "Shit, sorry man." Leon said. "I'm sure there're some napkins in here somewhere."</p><p>  "Sorry won't cut it mister! You two have been rough housing for the past fifteen minutes! I knew I should've scolded you the moment it started. I'm already losing my touch!" Taka thought he heard Aoi ask if they were fighting again. Taka felt a flicker of guilt, but Mondo and Leon had soiled his perfectly clean uniform! He had a right to be upset!</p><p>  "I didn't know you could become even more of a wet blanket." Mondo said, pointing at the water stained uniform Taka now donned.</p><p>  "You're insulting me for being mad about something <em>you</em> did? How childish!"</p><p>  "Suck it up asshole, it's just a little water!"</p><p>  Taka bristled. "Again with the name calling! How childish can you get?"</p><p>  "Hah? Are you lookin' down on me?" Mondo got closer, his eyes begging for a fight, and his clenched fist contributing to that fact, but Taka did not flinch.</p><p>  "I wouldn't need to if you weren't so..." Taka motioned wildly with his hands at the delinquent. "So you!"</p><p>  A dangerous glint flashed in Mondo's eyes, and he cracked his knuckles. "You think yer lil Ms. Perfect don'tcha? Ya get off to lookin' down on people? Ya think you can pull that shit with <em>ME</em>?"</p><p>  "Uh, hold on man, maybe don't do this now?" Leon tried to pull Mondo away, but Mondo just shrugged him off.</p><p>  "Nah, I won't be satisfied until I punch this fucker in the face."</p><p>  "Mondo!" Makoto spoke up this time. "Wait until after we get to the hotel! Then you guys can fight all you want."</p><p>  "Yeah man, just apologize for spillin' water on him and knock it off." Yasuhiro agreed, then leaned in a little, covering his mouth with a hand. "'Sides, I think Ogre's gonna bend you backwards if you try anything."</p><p>  "I trust Ishimaru-kun to take care of himself, but Hagakure is correct." Sakura spoke up from the passenger's seat.</p><p>  Mondo raised a fist, before freezing and lowering it again. "Fuckin' fine, but once we get out of this goddamn car, yer fuckin' dead, Ishimaru."</p><p>  Mondo turned away, as if intending to end the conversation there.</p><p>  "Well?" Taka barked.</p><p>  "Well what?"</p><p>  "Are you going to apologize to me?"</p><p>  "Fuckin' sorry, ya goddamn prick. Ya happy now?"</p><p>  "Not nearly."</p><p>  When will this God forsaken car ride end?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about the wait! Two of my teachers decided to assign projects on finals week and that's been super stressful lmao.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It felt like forever until the car came to its final stop. Everyone flooded outside with high spirits, and Taka looked up at the hotel they'd be staying at. It was huge, as a hotel should be, and looked very nice. He felt himself kind of looking forward to spending the next few nights here. With whom he'd spend them with was another story, but he decided not to think about that right now.</p><p>  He felt himself being yanked back by his collar and spun around, coming face to face with Mondo. His pent up anger definitely shown through now, his eyes sparking with a dangerous glint, and if he were anyone else, Taka would be begging for his life right now.</p><p>  But he's dealt with worse.</p><p>  "A'right fucker, you ready to get your face pounded in?"</p><p>  "I do not intend to get my face pounded, after all, I'll need it to look down on you when I come out victorious."</p><p>  Mondo's face started turning red, and he threw a punch. Taka stepped to the side and with a single move, Taka grabbed Mondo's arm and threw him over his shoulder, and Mondo landed flat on his back onto the concrete below. Taka twisted his arm slightly, and he stepped on his chest, more to rub it in his face than to keep him down. Mondo sputtered, his eyes wide with surprise like he didn't know what just hit him.</p><p>  "Are you finished yet?" Taka asked, keeping his head held high.</p><p>  "Woah, holy shit." He heard Leon behind him. Leon threw an arm around his shoulders and laughed loudly. "Damn Mondo, you got your ass handed to you!"</p><p>  "By the hall monitor, no less." Yasuhiro joined in, squatting down next to Mondo.</p><p>  Mondo's face lit up with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. He started struggling, flailing like a fish out of water. "L-let go of me, ya asshole!" He squawked. </p><p>  Taka shrugged and took his boot off of him and let his arm fall from his grasp. Mondo quickly pushed himself up and glared daggers at the moral compass, his fists clenched like he was still up for fighting. Taka just smiled innocently. </p><p>  "Let this be a lesson in choosing your battles, Oowada."</p><p>  Mondo fumed at that, but Yasuhiro quickly took him away, leading him into the hotel along with all the others. Leon patted Taka on the shoulder and went to go grab his stuff from the car. Taka followed him, doing the same.</p><p>  "Didn't know you could take down someone like that." Leon said, throwing a bag over his shoulder and closing the trunk once Taka got his bag as well. "I've got a newfound respect for ya." He flashed a dorky side smile.</p><p>  "Ah, please don't respect me for something as violent as that! I saw no other choice." What Taka did was starting to settle in his head, and he felt bad. Sure, Mondo had it coming, but he didn't want to hurt him or anything. Man, he's really losing his touch!</p><p>  "Dude, are you serious? That was badass!" Leon slapped a hand on Taka's back, and Taka stiffened momentarily before realizing that it was meant a friendly gesture and relaxed back to his normal posture. "He had it comin' anyway, so don't feel bad." </p><p>  "How could I not? That was completely unprofessional and unbecoming of me! I'm the Ultimate Moral Compass, I'm not <em>supposed</em> to be fighting anyone!"</p><p>  "Dude, calm down. You're not <em>just</em> your ultimate, y'know? Let loose sometimes, I betcha got a lot of pent up frustration based on that performance." He laughed a little and elbowed Taka expectantly, and Taka looked away quickly.</p><p>  "While I understand what you're trying to say, I must politely shoot down your expectations of me. It's a long story so I'll keep it brief, but I must become prime minister! No prime minister should react in a way that I did, so I mustn't let my emotions take control again!"</p><p>  "I dunno man, you took Mondo down really easily, and he's a lot more experienced. Like a lot. Uh, what I'm tryna say is, that you did that almost <em>too</em> easily. Scarily easily, as if you've done this before." Leon squinted suspiciously at Taka and rubbed his beard thoughtfully, and Taka registered that it was supposed to be a joke, but he couldn't help but sweat.</p><p>  "P-please rid yourself of those thoughts immediately! I only fight in self-defense!" Fear creeped into his bones and his heartbeat sped up significantly. He felt as if he was on an operating table under a bright light and cut open where all the contents of his body were free to observe. "That is how rumors start!"</p><p>  "I'm just sayin', what if you aren't the good guy you put yourself out to be?" Leon stopped right outside the hotel entrance and stared ominously at Taka, before his face relaxed and a grin broke out on his face. "I'm just-"</p><p>  "W-we should join the others inside!" Taka barked, throwing open the doors and striding inside quickly. He joined the others at the front desk, while Leon followed behind him.</p><p>  Taka stood outside of the group as Makoto filled in the group's information and retrieved their room keys. He led the group away and held up the keys to the rooms. Taka wondered briefly who he'd be sharing a room with, scanning his classmates and ruling which one he'd least mind sharing with. The Ultimate Lucky Student seemed to be the safest bet, Leon being a close second. He liked Yasuhiro, but he didn't think he'd enjoy sharing a room with him. Mondo, obviously, was ruled out entirely without a second thought.</p><p>  "Alright everyone, we've gotta decide who'll be staying with who." Makoto started. "And since there's an uneven number of boys and girls, someone will have to go three to a room."</p><p>  "Well I think it's already obvious that me 'n Sakura'll be staying in the same room!" Aoi announced, jumping on her girlfriend's arm enthusiastically.</p><p>  "Makoto, my man!" Yasuhiro spoke, slapping a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Wanna share a room?"</p><p>  "Sure, 'my man.'" Makoto replied with a chuckle.</p><p>  "Looks like that leaves me with Leon." Mondo sighed.</p><p>  "Hey, what's with that reaction?" Leon mocked offense. "I'm great! You're lucky you're sharing a room with an upcoming musician like me!" </p><p>  Taka made eye contact with the only person left without a roommate, the Ultimate Pop Sensation herself. She smiled politely, and Taka looked away quickly. He couldn't share a room with a girl.</p><p>  "Sayaka, do you want to share a room with us?" Sakura asked the girl.</p><p>  "Oh, no, I don't wanna impose on you and Hina!" Sayaka replied with a wave of her hands. "It'd be like I'm third wheeling, and that'd be super awkward, no offense!"</p><p>  "Guess Taka'll be joining us then." Yasuhiro commented with a carefree laugh.</p><p>  Of course that'd be the obvious choice, but did they really want him to join them? Taka would rather sleep in the car if it meant he wouldn't be an inconvenience.</p><p>  "I don't mind if I share a room with a boy as long as it's with Taka." Sayaka said.</p><p>  "Absolutely not!" Taka denied immediately, and he crossed his arms. "A boy and a girl shouldn't share a room together!"</p><p>  Sayaka stared for a moment with her finger on her chin in thought and tilted her head. "But it won't be a problem since you don't swing that way."</p><p>  Taka sent the girl a puzzled glare while everyone else stared in shock. "What do you mean? A boy and girl shouldn't ever spend the night together unless they are married! It's unwholesome otherwise!" </p><p>  Leon snickered, leaning on Mondo. "Man, if I were you, I'd be jumping at the opportunity to share a room with Sayaka. I mean, unless you wanna switch roommates-" Mondo stepped away from the aspiring musician, and Leon stumbled backwards while Mondo laughed at him. Leon started yelling at the biker, and Taka could feel his patience wearing thin by the minute. He was about to scold them but someone beat him to the punch.</p><p>  "Both of you! Stop messing around!" Aoi pointed dramatically at the two. "I'm tired from the ride, and I just wanna hit the hay so I have no time to listen to you two bicker like a married couple!" She swung around and pointed at Sayaka. "I insist you stay with me and Sakura, and Taka can have the last room to himself! If he wants to, of course."</p><p>  They turned to him, and Taka nodded.</p><p>  "That sounds acceptable! I do not mind having a room to myself." They didn't need to know that it would be rather lonely having a room by himself. It's not like it mattered nor did they owe him companionship, but he would have liked to share a room with someone. Other than Mondo and the girls of course.</p><p>  "Good!" Aoi snatched one of the keys from Makoto and looked at the room number for a moment before raising it in the air and spinning it around on her finger. "C'mon Sayaka and Sakura-chaaan~!" She made her way to the elevator across the room, dragging her luggage behind her. Sayaka watched for a moment, giggling to herself before following alongside Sakura.</p><p>  "Apologies, Sayaka-san, but she gets cranky when she's tired." Sakura curtly apologized to the shorter girl.</p><p>  "Oh, I totally understand!" Sayaka laughed.</p><p>  Makoto handed out the rest of the keys and they followed the girls into the elevator. Taka glanced at his key, which read, "Floor 12, room 124". He glanced at everyone else's keys and it seemed they were all on the same floor except for him. Somehow, it felt even more isolating. Like fate just wanted him to be alone.</p><p>  It's okay. He was used to it.</p><p>  <em>Gosh, why am I thinking so hard about this? It's just a room key!</em></p><p>  Taka watched as everyone got off the elevator, and Yasuhiro was the first to notice his absence. </p><p>  "You coming?" He asked.</p><p>  "My room is a floor above everyone's." He informed, and Yasuhiro nodded.</p><p>  "Oh, well have fun by yourself, I guess." He turned and followed the rest of the group down the hallway.</p><p>  And now he was alone. Like always.</p><p>  <em>Stop! Being so! Negative already, Ishimaru!</em></p><p>  He left the elevator and searched for his room, which he found quickly. He didn't realize how tired he was until he was through the door and laying on the bed. He closed his eyes for a moment and breathed in deeply, exhaling out through his nose. Then he forced his eyes open and sat up, taking out his phone and pressing on the only contact he had in his phone. It took two rings for the other man to pick up.</p><p>  "Father! We're finally at the hotel. I thought I'd call to let you know we got here safely."</p><p>  "That's great." He sounded relieved. "Which classmates are you there with?"</p><p>  "Aoi, Sakura, Leon, Sayaka, Makoto, Yasuhiro, and Mondo." Taka informed, standing up and going to his window, drawing the curtains and looking out onto the view he had. It was nice and he could see the moon hanging bright above the distant mountains, its only company the stars around it.</p><p>  There was a silence on the other side of the phone, and Taka felt his heart leap up to his throat. "Father?"</p><p>  "Did you get into any, uh, <em>disagreements</em> with any of them?"</p><p>  Taka decided his father didn't need to know about his and Mondo's little physical altercation outside the hotel, so he told him about the arguments in the car instead. </p><p>  "Mondo and I just argued on the way here, but it's okay!" He didn't wanna worry his father anymore than he already was. "I handled him well."</p><p>  Another pause.</p><p>  "I feel like you're leaving something important out, Kiyotaka."</p><p>  Taka forced a laugh, turning around to face the bed. "I can't keep anything from you, huh Father?" He scratched the back of his neck. "Well, Mondo insisted on getting physical with me the moment we got out of the car, but I dealt with him swiftly! I did not even suffer a blow!"</p><p>  A sigh of relief came through the receiver. His dad must have been <em>really</em> worried, huh? <em>How dare you worry your father so much, Kiyotaka! Do better!</em></p><p>  "Good, I'm glad." He heard some shuffling on the other side of the phone. "I know you can handle yourself Kiyotaka, but that still won't stop me from worrying about you."</p><p>  "Please calm yourself! You deserve to relax! I will be fine, okay? I promise!"</p><p>  It was already difficult to read his father's emotions, but it was even more difficult over the phone. His voice was always so monotone and strained. At least when they could see each other, Taka could observe his body language, and even then he couldn't get much out of the man. Which is why Taka was so taken aback by what his father said next.</p><p>  "I just don't want you to get hurt, okay?" Takaaki sounded extremely concerned, and Taka felt like he had heard him like that before, but he couldn't quite remember. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He sounded so sincere, so genuine. "You are my only son. The only person I have. My only hope."</p><p>  Taka didn't even fully register the words before he started crying. He clenched his phone tightly and started hiccuping as a guttural sob was ripped from his throat.</p><p>  "A-are you crying? Did I say something?"</p><p>  Taka wiped away his tears with his free hand, and he forced himself to speak. "Y-your words have touched my heart Father! I had no idea you held me in such high regards!"</p><p>  "Of course I do, I'm your father-!"</p><p>  "I'll make you proud!'</p><p>  "I'm already proud of you!"</p><p>  "I'll make you even prouder! I swear!"</p><p>  "That's impossible, I'm already as proud of you as a person is able to be!"</p><p>  "Well then I'll find a way to make the impossible, possible!" Taka pointed at nothing in particular with a dramatic flare. "I swear it on the Ishimaru name!"</p><p>  There was a pause and then an exasperated laugh. "Well, I guess I shouldn't keep you. It should be about your bedtime, huh?"</p><p>  Taka looked at his watch and gasped. "You're right! I need to get to bed right now!" Taka sat back down on the bed and started untying his boots. "You need to as well! No staying up late tonight!"</p><p>  "You know that's impossible. I've still got all this work to do."</p><p>  "I told you I'd make the impossible possible! So start heading to bed! Right now!"</p><p>  "Alright alright, I'll go to sleep. Goodnight now, Kiyotaka."</p><p>  "Goodnight Father! I hope you have a good night's rest, and you feel replenished in the morning! I love you!"</p><p>  "I love you too, son."</p><p>  Taka hung up and placed his phone down on the nightstand and stripped down to just his boxers. He settled into bed with a newfound energy and closed his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>  Tomorrow will be a better day. You were just cranky from the long ride, is all!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Tomorrow is a new day, a newly replenished me!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  Nothing and no one can stop me from being the best I can be!</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bruh can I stop projecting onto Taka for two minutes AKDHSJJSHS<br/>I'm only good at writing emotion so of course this is gonna be emotional af 😭🙏  but hey Taka's an emotional guy so I think it all works out 😼  also I believe in Takaaki supremacy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Taka woke up at exactly 6 AM thanks to his internal clock and started getting ready. One good thing about not having a roommate is that he didn't need to fight with anybody to wake up. After going through his morning routine, he sent a quick good morning text to his father and started out. For a moment he wondered where everyone would be meeting up for the day, but he reasoned that they'd probably gather in the main lobby for breakfast and went to the elevator and pressed the button to descend. It wasn't long before the elevator stopped on the next floor and the doors opened up to reveal Sakura, Aoi, and Sayaka.</p><p>  "Good morning classmates!" Taka greeted almost instinctively, raising a hand to his forehead in a friendly salute.</p><p>  The girls entered as Sakura greeted Taka back. "Good morning, Kiyotaka."</p><p>  "Nice to see you in better spirits than yesterday, Taka-kun~!" Aoi exclaimed with a wide grin on her face.</p><p>  "I am as well! I believe I was just tired from the car ride." Taka watched as the doors closed, and he looked at the trio of girls again. "Are the others not meeting up for breakfast?"</p><p>  "Makoto is trying to wake up Yasuhiro, and Leon and Mondo wouldn't respond to our text messages, so one can only assume that they are sleeping in." Sakura informed.</p><p>  "Maybe they had the group chat muted." Aoi suggested. "We probably should have stopped by on our way out, huh?"</p><p>  "Group chat?" Taka inquired, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>  "You don't know? We made it before the trip. I figured someone would have added you." Aoi took out her phone and opened up her messages. "What's your number? I'll add you."</p><p>  "I'm not sure I'm comfortable giving you my cell phone number..."</p><p>  "That's alright, do you have any social media? We can move it there."</p><p>  "Ah, no, I don't."</p><p>  "Oh, well I guess I shoulda figured!" Aoi giggled. "I mean that's fine then, if you don't wanna be added." </p><p>  "Ah, wait!" He was unsure of letting other people know his phone number, but he wasn't particularly fond of being left out either.</p><p>  He told Aoi his phone number, and she added him. She informed him who was who, and he added each of them in his contacts. He thanked her and put his phone away and turned to Sayaka, who'd been oddly silent.</p><p>  "Sayaka?"</p><p>  "Ah, yes?"</p><p>  "You've been quiet, is there something on your mind?"</p><p>  Sayaka looked like she'd been waiting for this and took a breath in. "Well, I just wanted to apologize for putting you on blast like that yesterday. I didn't realize you weren't out yet!"</p><p>  He was quiet for a moment, letting her words fester in his mind, but he couldn't understand. What did she mean by that? Taka had never been so genuinely confused before. An outsider could easily see the gears turning in his head, and he was sure everyone in the elevator could <em>hear</em> them. </p><p>  "'Out'? I do not know what you mean nor what you are referring to, but I assure you you have nothing to apologize for! You have not wronged me in any way!"</p><p>  The girls all exchanged puzzled glances and then looked back at Taka.</p><p>  "Well, I embarrassed you, didn't I?"</p><p>  "Not at all!"</p><p>  Sayaka looked at Aoi and the swimmer just shrugged. Sakura's eyes pierced through Taka, and he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. It felt like the elevator had suddenly filled up with a hot, thick fog of tension. They knew something that he didn't, and it was starting to frustrate him that they wouldn't tell him. Not that they owed him that information, but if it was about him, he'd like to know! This is how rumors start! If they were just upfront about it, maybe he could clear the air. Clear his name.</p><p>  Girls were weird, he decided. He couldn't understand them at all, nor did he want to. At least guys are more upfront with their thoughts and feelings. He thought. Not like he'd ever had a guy friend to prove that theory.</p><p>  Ugh, this is so awkward. Say something Ishimaru!</p><p>  As he opened his mouth to speak, the elevator lurched to a stop and the doors opened. They were at the main lobby now, <em>finally</em>. Taka hurried out of the elevator, taking in gulps of fresh air like he was underwater for far too long.</p><p>  The girls followed him out, blissfully unaware of Taka's distress (or maybe they did notice and they didn't care). They got breakfast, and Taka sent a quick message to the group chat inquiring where everyone was.</p><p>Kiyotaka<em>: Greetings everyone! And good morning! Makoto, Yasuhiro, Leon, Mondo, I'd suggest you get here soon. The staff is going to pick up the breakfast foods eventually! Hurry up! I'll postpone my scolding until after you eat :) Aoi, Sakura, Sayaka, and I are waiting! </em><br/><em>-- Kiyotaka Ishimaru</em></p><p>Once he hit send, a wave of anxiety rolled over him. It was his first time texting anyone other than his father, so what if he was being weird? Or too bossy? Maybe that smiley face was unnecessary? He screamed internally as he anxiously awaited a response from one of the absent members of the group.</p><p>Leon: <em>Yo man! Mondo was takin forever with his fuckin hair so i forced him to come out and now us and makoto and hiro are coming down. Mondo lowkey looking mad cute with his hair down tho </em>😏❤️❤️<br/>--⚡️🎸<em>leon kuwata</em>🎸⚡️</p><p>  Taka didn't know how to respond to that so he just didn't. Aoi was quick to respond though.</p><p>Aoi: <em>Quit flirting in the group chat!!!!! </em>😒🙄😂</p><p>Leon: <em>Cant help it hes just too afhsoijaefw09f w</em></p><p>  Taka watched as Sayaka started laughing, having taken out her phone as well and reading the group chat. "He's with Mondo, huh? I wonder if he just punched him!"</p><p>  That would be concerning if Mondo had done that, though Taka wouldn't put anything past that brute. He would have to scold Mondo about it once they came down, and Taka could examine the damage he'd done to Leon. If Mondo doesn't stop all this violence, Taka decided he would have to resort to drastic measures! What those drastic measures would be was a mystery to him however. He'll figure it out when it comes to that.</p><p>  As the minutes wore on, he got increasingly worried for their classmate. Mondo was a strong man, and Leon seemed like he wouldn't have a chance against him. He was way shorter and didn't get into as many fights as Mondo did. Taka didn't think he'd ever <em>been</em> in a fight. How would he fair against a beast like Mondo?</p><p>  Just then, the rest of the group came into the lobby. Leon didn't look like he'd been hit, but he did look a little frazzled. Taka hurried to the group to check up on him in closer proximity. Maybe there was a bruise he couldn't see.</p><p>  "Oh, hi Taka!" Makoto greeted.</p><p>  Taka simply nodded at his classmate and grabbed Leon by the face, moving his head all around to see if he'd taken a beating at all. Everything seemed to be fine as far as Taka could tell. Leon stiffened slightly at the sudden contact but slowly moved his hands up to Taka's wrists, a flirty smirk on his face.</p><p>  "Damn if you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask." He cooed, puckering his lips.</p><p>  Taka let go of the shorter boy and backed away. "No thank you! I was worried for you after Sayaka had insinuated that Mondo had punched you! I am glad to see that is not the case!"</p><p>  Leon looked lost at first before it suddenly clicked. "Oh. Oooh! Yeah no, Mondo just shook me. Fucker can't take a compliment to save his life." Mondo flipped Leon off at that, and Leon did the same, sticking out his tongue playfully before turning his attention back to the moral compass. "I'm flattered you were worried about my pretty face so much though." He gasped dramatically and put his hands to his cheeks for emphasis. "Are you, perhaps, growing to like me?"</p><p>  "Well I've never disliked you!" Taka replied, the flirting completely going over his head. "Though I must admit, I have taken more of a liking to you. I think, perhaps, I see you as a friend."</p><p>  "A friend?" Leon stepped forward, grabbing Taka's hand and pulling him closer. Taka stumbled forward, and Leon wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned in close. "Or something <em>more</em>?"</p><p>  Taka felt his heartbeat speed up so fast and so suddenly that he thought he'd go into cardiac arrest right there in the hotel lobby. Leon's face was slowly inching towards his, and his face felt as hot as the surface of the sun. Why couldn't he move? Does he <em>want</em> to kiss Leon? </p><p>  Strike down his advances already, Ishimaru!</p><p>  "A'right that's enough." Mondo stepped in and grabbed Leon by his jacket and ripped him away from the flustered hall monitor. The biker started dragging Leon away, and Taka watched in a stunned silence. Leon stuck out his tongue and winked, holding his hand up to his ear and mouthing "call me."</p><p>  What... What does that mean!?</p><p>  "Don't worry 'bout it too much, man." Hiro said, placing his hand on Taka's head. "Leon does that to everyone! He never actually goes through with the kiss though." He laughed and ruffled his hair a bit before following after the two with Makoto.</p><p>  Taka stood there, his mind a swirling mess of questions. His face burned and his feet felt heavy. How... Unprofessional! Leon will have to get a stern talking to later!</p><p>  He returned to the table with the girls while the rest of their group got breakfast. Sayaka eyed him oddly, and he noticed. He turned to face her and she jumped slightly.</p><p>  "Staring is rude, you know! Come on, what do you have to say?"</p><p>  Sayaka looked away shyly. "Ah, well, we saw what just happened. You alright?"</p><p>  "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>  Sakura joined in at that. "We don't mean to pry, but you seemed frozen in place."</p><p>  "Like a deer in the headlights!" Aoi added. "What's up?"</p><p>  "He just caught me off guard, is all!"</p><p>  "Do we have to beat him up for you? 'Cause we'll do it!" Aoi pumped her fists together for emphasis. "I will!" Sayaka laughed and nodded in agreement.</p><p>  "Please don't do that!" Taka held his hands up in front of his chest. "We do not need anymore fights on this trip!"</p><p>  "If he makes you uncomfortable, tell us. We'll handle it." Sakura smiled determinedly, and Taka sighed.</p><p>  Taka was about to speak again when someone pulled up a chair beside him and sat by him. Taka jumped as he felt an arm snake around his shoulders and pull him close.</p><p>  "What're we talking about?" The red haired baseball player asked with a laugh.</p><p>  "Leon! Personal space!" Sayaka scolded.</p><p>  Leon glanced at Taka. "You don't mind, do you?"</p><p>  "I do." Taka replied cooly.</p><p>  "Oh, sorry." Leon took his arm away with a shrug and started eating.</p><p>  "I did not appreciate that stunt you pulled earlier, Kuwata."</p><p>  He laughed a little, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, I see that now. Mondo was telling me how I went too far, so I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." Leon put a fist out. "We cool?"</p><p>  Taka slowly put together what Leon expected of him and bumped his fist with his own. He let a small smile spread across his face as Leon looked overjoyed.</p><p>  "Awesome!" Leon turned to the girls again. "See? We're cool." </p><p>  Aoi glared at him with a deadpanned look and a raised brow like she wasn't buying it, but she continued eating her breakfast anyway. The rest of the group came and sat down at the table and soon a discussion about what they should do for the day commenced. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey y'all! Thanks for reading &lt;33 I've started another fanfic (cuz I have NO self control) if you wanna read it. It's Ishileondo cuz they need more content lmao. I've already got two more chapters written for it dfhkhfkfl<br/>But either way, I hope you enjoyed reading!! ^_^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra long chapter cuz I love y'all so much, and also I didn't know how to split it into two lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>TW! Violence and bloodshed, implied past bullying, dissociation, repressed memories<br/></b>
</p><p>  "So, what's the plan for today?" Yasuhiro asked as he finished up his breakfast.</p><p>  "I was thinking about stopping by the pool for a swim! That always gets me energized and ready for the day!" Aoi exclaimed. </p><p>  "I was thinking about doing some sight seeing." Makoto interjected. "I mean, there's a lot to see here, and the Cherry Blossom Festival is only open at the end of the week."</p><p>  "That sounds like a fantastic idea, Makoto!" Taka agreed, wanting to add <em>something</em> to the conversation. Admittedly, he hadn't had time to research the area they were in, so he wasn't sure what there was to do around here. </p><p>  "What about the hot springs?" Sakura suggested. "It sounds like the perfect way to relax."</p><p>  "Maybe we could do that after exploring." Leon said, shooting Mondo a suggestive wink.</p><p>  "Like Hell I'm gonna get in a hot springs with ya!" Mondo glared. "Ya kept tryna cuddle me all night!" </p><p>  "For warmth, bro, for warmth."</p><p>  "Fuck off, man!" </p><p>  Taka stood up and slammed his hands on the table, bringing everyone's attention to himself and stopping the arguing before it could get out of hand. "This is supposed to be a day of fun, so let's not ruin the atmosphere with your needless arguing!" He shouted, glaring at the two bickering boys. </p><p>  "You fuck off too!" Mondo flipped him the bird and it took everything in Taka to not shoot back with some witty retort. </p><p>  "Oowada, it is in your best interest to stand down." </p><p>  "Yeah man, or else he'll beat you up again!" Yasuhiro laughed loudly. </p><p>  Mondo's face went red and he turned to Yasuhiro with a deadly glint in his eyes. "Fuck off, unless ya want me to beat yer ass!"  </p><p>  "Oowada, stop picking fights with your classmates!" </p><p>  "Hey man, come on." Leon spoke in a soft tone and put a hand on the biker's shoulder. "Let's listen to Taka, okay? Just for once?"</p><p>  Mondo grumbled but ultimately stopped raising his voice and telling people to 'eff off.' Once Taka was sure he was quiet, he spoke again. </p><p>  "I apologize for the interruption, I just did not want any more fighting to break out. Sayaka, Yasuhiro, do either of you have any ideas for what we should do today?" </p><p>  "I like Makoto's sight seeing idea." Sayaka said, smiling softly at the boy in question. Makoto looked away shyly. "But ultimately, I'm fine with everybody's ideas."</p><p>  "I kinda wanted to hit the shops, see what kinda obscure stuff I can find." Yasuhiro nodded and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Wonder if I can find anythin' valuable..."</p><p>  "Well, we have all week! I think we should explore the area today and perhaps find even more things to do! And then, as Sakura suggested, go to the hot springs, as I imagine everyone will be tired after walking around all day!" Taka announced and he saw Mondo open his mouth like he wanted to say something but thinking against it. "Is everyone fine with this notion?" </p><p>  Everyone voiced a collective agreement, and Taka smiled.</p><p>  "Then it is decided! We should split up to cover more ground, and to do this we must have a buddy system! I think it is only reasonable to go with our roommates, but because I do not have one, I will join a group!" Taka thought for a moment as he scanned the groups. "I will buddy up with Mondo and Leon!" </p><p>  "What?! Why?" Mondo squawked, banging his hand on the table. "I didn't agree to this!"</p><p>  "It is it keep the two of you out of trouble!"</p><p>  "I ain't gonna do shit! Ya think 'm gonna burn down a buildin' or somethin'?" </p><p>  "Anything is possible with <em>you</em>." Taka didn't mean to sound so condescending, but Mondo was really getting on his last nerve. </p><p>  Mondo stood up, his fists clenched and ready to fight but Leon stood up with him and wrapped his arms around Mondo's neck. "Man if you don't calm down right now, I'm gonna kiss you on the lips." </p><p>  Aoi averted her eyes, shaking her head and grumbling. "<em>Men</em>." </p><p>  "I ain't with that gay shit!" Mondo roared, his face red.</p><p>  "That's not what you said last night~" </p><p>  "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"</p><p>  "That's enough." Sakura stood and it immediately caught the attention of the two boys. They both let out squeaks of fear and sat back in their seats. Sakura rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Wise of you to listen. If either of you bicker on this trip again, I will take matters into my own hands. Got it?"</p><p>  Leon nodded vigorously, and Mondo looked away stubbornly, scratching the back of his head. He grumbled an affirmation, and Taka attempted to bring their attention back to the matter at hand. "Now then, since partners are settled, we'll need a time and place to meet back up! Anyone have any ideas?"</p><p>  "What about the ramen shop in the middle of town? By the time we all meet up, I'm sure we'll all be hungry, so why not?" </p><p>  "That sounds like the perfect idea, Makoto! You are on fire with the ideas today! I should reward you for being such an excellent thinker!" Taka laughed triumphantly, and Makoto looked a little put off by his praise but ultimately didn't say anything about it. Taka wondered briefly if he was being too bossy, but no one seemed to question his leadership, so maybe it was fine? Oh no, is he being annoying? Should he calm down? "6 PM seems like a reasonable time to meet up, yes? That would give us the whole day to explore to our heart's content! And time to go to the hot springs!" </p><p>  "That sounds great, Taka-kun~! Man, I'm getting pumped just thinking about it!" Aoi exclaimed. </p><p>  "Thank you, Hina! Now, let's go collect the things we'll need from our rooms and meet back here and head out!" </p><p>  They did as told and the elevator ride to their rooms was filled with the buzz of excited chatter. Taka's heart soared. He did this! He successfully made plans with his peers and they were <em>excited</em> for it! Taka decided to mark this in his book of personal accomplishments, which wasn't filled with a lot, but still! He rushed to his room and grabbed sun glasses and a hat from his bag. He took out some sunscreen and, as a precaution, applied some to his face. He shot his dad a quick message telling him of his accomplishment and what they were going to be doing today. By the time Taka gathered all of his things, his father had replied. </p><p>FATHER!!!: I'm proud of u!! I hope u have fun</p><p>FATHER!!!: Also u don't need to inform me of everything u r doing! Go have fun kid and stay safe</p><p>FATHER!!!: And don't get lost!! Stay with ur friends</p><p>  Taka laughed and told him not to worry before heading back down to the lobby. They all regrouped and headed out. They walked into the city, the group alive with chatter. Taka was more occupied with looking at all the buildings (and, of course, making sure his peers didn't wander off without their buddies.) They walked to the ramen shop Makoto was talking about earlier and split up there. Everyone went in separate directions, and now Taka was stuck all alone with Leon and... Mondo. </p><p>  Taka had to stick with them! To make sure they didn't get into any trouble! </p><p>  "Now, where will we go off to first?" Taka thought aloud. "I'm sure we can find a map of the area somewhere!" </p><p>  "Arcade!" Leon answered immediately. </p><p>  "Now Leon, we're supposed to get an idea for the area we'll be staying in! Maybe we can go to the arcade afterwards." </p><p>  "Who says yer the boss o' him?" Mondo challenged, taking a step towards Taka. "What's stoppin' us from ditchin' ya right now?" </p><p>  "Well naturally, I am the leader! Unless either of you think you'll be better suited for the role?" He glanced between them but they didn't say anything. "Thought so! I won't let either of you out of my sight!" </p><p>  Mondo stepped forward again and Taka stepped back. He took another step until Taka was now cornered against a building. Mondo shoved a hand into the wall beside Taka's head, but Taka didn't flinch. </p><p>  "Come on man, knock it off." Leon half-heartedly tried to intervene. </p><p>  "Look Mister Perfect," He mocked. "Nobody can tell me what to do. So I suggest ya fuck off and leave us be, yeah? Unless ya wanna taste my fist in yer face." </p><p>  This feels all too familiar. </p><p>  "I do not intend to fight anymore than I already have on this trip, Oowada. Please back off so we can enjoy our day." </p><p>  "Fuck that! Fuck you!" Mondo whipped around and started walking off in a random direction. </p><p>  Taka glanced at Leon, raising an eyebrow and pointing in his direction. "Is he always like this?"</p><p>  "Only with you." Leon sighed, hurrying to catch up to the taller boy. </p><p>  Taka didn't know how to feel about that notion, biting the inside of his cheek anxiously. He followed after them, having to jog to catch up to them. Mondo wouldn't slow down and kept taking back alleys to try and get away from Taka, but Taka was persistent. </p><p>  "Slow down, Oowada!" He called out to the boy, which only made him increase his pace.</p><p>  "Fuck off! I'm not lettin' some fuckin' hall monitor hound me all day!" He yelled back, throwing up a middle finger. Taka was insulted, but he continued following him. </p><p>  Eventually, they followed him into some shady back alley that smelled of metal and trash. A bad feeling creeped up his spine, but he refused to stop. He was supposed to keep them all together! What kind of leader would he be if he left behind one of his group? </p><p>  "Hey man, I don't really like the vibes this place is giving off." Leon said, looking around worriedly. "It's seriously giving me the creeps." </p><p>  "We can't leave Oowada behind!" Taka said simply. "If it comforts you at all, you can hold my hand! I won't let anything hurt you!" </p><p>  Leon paused, as if he was seriously considering it, before looking away and holding his hands behind his head casually. "Nah, I'm good. People'll think we're gay." </p><p>  "Didn't you just threaten to kiss Mondo earlier? And try and kiss me before that?"</p><p>  "That was different!" </p><p>
  <em>  No. No it wasn't. </em>
</p><p>  Taka decided not to press the issue further and continued his pursuit. That is, until the closed space opened up into a small clearing barely lit by the sun. They'd hit a dead end. </p><p>  "It's the end of the line here, Oowada!" Taka exclaimed. Mondo tapped his foot irritably on the ground before whipping around with an angry glare. </p><p>  "If ya just fucked off like I told ya too, we wouldn't be here right now!" Mondo yelled, clenching his fists so hard it looked painful. Then suddenly, his eyes widened as his eyes fixated on something behind Taka and Leon. </p><p>  "Just stop this tantrum and act like a student worthy of his title!" </p><p>  "What're a bunch o' high schoolers doing in a place like this?" A rough, older sounding voice piped up behind them. </p><p>  Taka flinched and whirled around, taking several steps back. Leon screamed and jumped into Taka's arms for safety. There were four rough looking older guys in front of them. Their faces were molded by countless fights and one of them held a rusty pipe. One was bald, one had a nasty scar running from his eye to the edge of his mouth, and the last one had a crooked nose.</p><p>  "Apologies gentlemen, my classmate simply lost his temper and ran off. We will be leaving now." Taka said calmly, trying to deescalate the situation, but he knew how futile it was. These men followed them here to do one thing: to hurt them. Taka knew the look these guys held in their eyes, and it wasn't one that looked for compromise. </p><p>  The leader, the one with the rusty pipe, stepped up, a scary smirk on his face. "You guys aren't from around 'ere. I wonder if anyone would even recognize yer mangled bodies."</p><p>  "He-hey man, we-we don't want any trouble." Leon stammered, starting to sweat and tremble. </p><p>  "Who the fuck do you think ya are, pickin' a fight with me?" Mondo stepped forward, standing beside Taka. He cracked his knuckles. "Do ya have any idea who the fuck I am?" </p><p>  "Oowada, stay behind me! Leon, you too." Taka commanded. Leon immediately hid behind the hall monitor, but Mondo didn't move. </p><p>  "Don't know. Don't care." The man laughed sarcastically. "But, if ya really don't want any blood bein' shed, hand over everything in yer pockets and we'll let ya off with a broken bone or two." </p><p>  Taka started moving his hand to do exactly that, the only thing in his pockets worth anything being his phone and a twenty dollar bill, but Mondo had different plans. </p><p>  "Fuckers! Don't talk down to me!" Mondo swung a fist, and Eye Scar countered his attack, grabbing his wrist and kicking him in the stomach. Mondo gasped and fell back roughly onto the ground. Taka's heart beat heavily against his ribcage, a primal fear settling in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>  Leon fell to his knees beside Mondo, starting to help him up when Eye Scar turned his attention to Taka. Taka's eyes widened and his breathing began to become more uneven. Everything around him fell away into a black void, only being vaguely aware of his classmates while all his senses focused on the thugs in front of him. </p><p>  "You will not hurt my classmates!" Taka yelled as Eye Scar advanced towards him, his fist coming close to knocking Taka in the nose, but Taka dodged and grabbed his wrist, twisting it around easily and throwing the thug to the ground. Baldie and Crooked Nose then advanced on him, intending to overpower him by outnumbering him. </p><p>  But Taka has dealt with worse. </p><p>  They punched at the same time, Baldie towards his face and Crooked Nose towards his belly, and Taka crouched down, avoiding Baldie but still needing to deal with Crooked Nose, who now aimed for his face. Almost by second nature, he moved his head to narrowly avoid the blow and grabbed the man's wrist. He pulled him forward and elbowed him roughly in the abdomen. He fell back into Baldie, tripping him up.</p><p>  Baldie stepped over his friend and came for Taka again, and static filled his ears. Taka stood and advanced towards the guy before he could attack again. He stepped behind the man, kicking him in the back of the knees and making him fall. Baldie fell to his knees and Taka kicked him roughly in between the shoulder blades. He fell forward, and Taka stomped on his head, driving his nose into the concrete. </p><p>  He heard Rusty Pipe yell out a swear behind him, and Taka didn't need to turn around to dodge his weapon. The pipe <em>just</em> missed Taka's head, and Taka grabbed it, wrenching it out of his hands. Rusty Pipe, now downgraded to Leader, hissed as the rust scraped against his skin. Taka shoved the pipe into Leader's stomach, and as he keeled over, he knocked him over the head with it. Not enough to knock him out or draw blood, but enough to know that Taka meant serious business. </p><p>  At some point, Eye Scar recovered and helped up Crooked Nose. They both ran at Taka and Taka shoved the pipe into Crooked Nose's nose, and he elbowed Eye Scar in the throat. Eye Scar coughed and sputtered, and Crooked Nose stumbled back as blood flowed freshly from his nostrils. He was aware of a presence behind him but was unable to react quickly enough to avoid whatever would happen to him. </p><p>  Someone grabbed him from underneath the armpits, and he was held tightly against the man's chest. He started fighting back, but Eye Scar and Crooked Nose were coming for him again. Baldie had recovered and was starting to get up too, so Taka could only assume that Leader was the one holding him. As the men came closer to him, a voice in the back of his head spoke louder and louder. </p><p>
  <em>  Hurt them. Protect yourself. Do anything in your power to protect yourself and your classmates. They deserve this. </em>
</p><p>  Eye Scar wrestled the pipe out of his hand. He raised the weapon, and Taka dropped to his knees, pulling Leader down with him just as Eye Scar swung. A sharp crack was heard above Taka, and blood dripped down onto his clean white uniform. Instead of being horrified, he shoved Leader off of him and let his body fall to the ground. He stood, glaring at the three remaining thugs and clenching his fists, adrenaline rushing through every vein in his body. Eye Scar's eyes were wide and horrified by what he did, or maybe he was scared of Kiyotaka, and he dropped the pipe. </p><p>  They turned heel to run, and Taka dipped down to grab the pipe, and he advanced towards the closest thug to him. He shoved the pipe into the back of Crooked Nose's knees, and he fell. Taka put a knee on his back and grabbed him by the hair, picking up his head to talk into his ear. </p><p>  "Never come after my classmates again, because next time, I won't hold back." </p><p>  Eye Scar scrambled away from Taka and followed his friends. He heard him speak, but he didn't make out the words. Taka watched them flee, a sick satisfaction filled his body as he stood. He turned around to face his classmates, who were still on the ground and were watching with mouths agape. Leon's eyes were filled with shock, admiration, and horror while Mondo looked impressed and kind of intimidated. Mondo's cheeks were flushed a dark red color. The static slowly quieted.</p><p>  "Are you two okay?" He asked, reaching out his hand towards the two. His heart still pumped with adrenaline. </p><p>  "A-are we okay? Dude, you just took out four guys <em>by yourself</em>. Are <em>you</em> okay?" Leon scrambled to his feet, and recoiled suddenly. "There's blood all over you!" </p><p>  Taka looked down at him. The blood from Leader dripped down and covered his chest, and he could vaguely feel the sticky sensation on his cheek and neck. He must not have noticed when he was so focused on protecting himself. "It's okay." Taka said, touching it with his finger and holding it up. "It's not mine." </p><p>  Leon glanced over at Leader and screamed, jumping back. "I-IS HE DEAD?" He pulled on his hair. "Shit, shit, shit man! I-I'm too pretty to go to prison!" </p><p>  Taka stared at the body with a sort of indifference. He knew he should've felt horrible, but he couldn't. What was wrong with him?</p><p>  "I'll check." Mondo stated, finally tearing his gaze from Taka and crawling towards Leader. He touched two fingers to his neck. "Good news, he ain't dead. Just unconscious."</p><p>  "Oh thank God!" Leon clutched his heart and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh man, I was terrified there for a minute." </p><p>  As the adrenaline started melting from his body, exhaustion came over him, and he sank to his knees. He keeled over, breathing heavily and pressing his hand to his heart, as if he could stop it from beating so fast. </p><p>  "Are you okay? Take it easy." Leon dropped to his knees beside Taka and put an arm around his shoulder, careful not to touch the blood. </p><p>  Thoughts started flooding his head. He nearly killed those men protecting his classmates. It was like someone else took over his body and moved his limbs by himself. The smell of metal filled his nostrils, and he flinched. </p><p>  Wh-why was he covered in blood?! </p><p>  He held his head and pulled on his hair as a painful headache settled in his head. It was like his brain started bouncing around in his skull. It hurt. It hurt so bad. </p><p>  Mondo kneeled in front of him, grabbing each side of his head and forcing Taka to look up at him. Taka was shaking, tears pouring out of his eyes. Mondo furrowed his brows, and looked over at Leon. </p><p>  "Can ya go get a rag to clean him up? He can't go out in public like this. Get a few water bottles too."</p><p>  Leon nodded and hurried away. Taka, pushing past all of his resentment for Mondo, leaned into his chest and started crying, careful to avoid smearing any blood on his tank top. He shook violently, unable to calm himself down. Why was he crying so much? He protected his classmates successfully! Neither of them needed to get involved, and those thugs didn't get close to them. He did everything right, right? </p><p>  This is just like back in grade school. </p><p>  Taka's head throbbed even more, and he let out a groan of pain. Mondo wrapped his arms around him, squeezing slightly. </p><p>  "Damn, you sure held up against those guys. It was pretty cool, honestly. Never seen anyone fight like that. It was like you were a different person. I swear yer eyes started glowin'." </p><p>  Taka just hiccuped in response, unable to calm himself to form a proper response. </p><p>  "Whaddya cryin' fer? You did good! I didn't even hafta step in! I was about to when that big guy restrained ya, but then ya fucked 'em up." Mondo laughed a little bit, but Taka just started crying harder. "No seriously, what's wrong?"</p><p>  "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Taka mumbled. </p><p>  "Come again?"</p><p>  "I went too far again. How can I be worthy of my Ultimate if this happened again?" Taka wasn't speaking to Mondo. He wasn't speaking to anyone but himself. </p><p>  "<em>Again</em>?" </p><p>  "I-I was protecting myself!" Taka wasn't sure what he was talking about. He had no memory of something like this happening. At least, no <em>clear</em> memory. "They were going to kill me!" His voice shook, and he wasn't even sure who was talking anymore. </p><p>  "He-hey man! Calm down!" Mondo shook him as if to try and bring him back to reality, but Taka was seeing a reality he wasn't even sure was real. He saw blood, shadows, seemingly hundreds of bodies surrounding him, and he heard the crack of bone in his ears. </p><p>  Static. Static. </p><p>  "Quit it ya fuckin' asshole!" Mondo's sharp voice cut through the static and settled in the pit of his stomach. Suddenly he felt queasy. </p><p>  He shoved Mondo away, and emptied out the contents of his stomach right there on the pavement. Sick. Disgusting. Wrong. </p><p>
  <em>  Something's wrong with you. </em>
</p><p>  Mondo grabbed his arm and pulled him away. </p><p>  "Jesus fucking christ man." Mondo muttered, holding him close. "Ya gotta get ahold of yerself." </p><p>  It was warm. Mondo was warm. Taka wanted to be enveloped in this feeling forever. He wanted to be enveloped in Mondo forever. </p><p>  Sick. Disgusting. Wrong. </p><p>  Wrong. </p><p>  Wrong. </p><p>
  <em>  You are wrong. </em>
</p><p>  Leon soon came back, two bottles of water and a rag clutched tightly in his hands. </p><p>  "Oh shit, did I interrupt a cuddle session?" He joked. Mondo glared, and Leon's smile fell. "Sorry." He handed him the things he'd asked for, carefully stepping around the vomit on the ground and kneeling beside the two. </p><p>  Mondo pushed Taka away from him, and Taka missed the warmth. Mondo opened one of the water bottles and started dousing the rag. He reached forward and started cleaning the blood off of his skin. Taka leaned into the touch. </p><p>  "Man, that was so cool." Leon said, rubbing Taka's arm comfortingly. "That was like the coolest thing I've ever seen." </p><p>  "Can... Can we keep this between us? Nobody... Nobody can know about what happened here. Please?" Taka spoke slowly, feeling disconnected from his body. Like he wasn't all there. </p><p>  "Of course man." Leon squeezed his arm slightly as Mondo went on to clean his neck. Taka shivered at the touch. "You saved our lives, y'know?" </p><p>  Taka smiled softly. "I would never let any harm come to my classmates if I can help it." Leon smiled too, but didn't say anything else.</p><p>  "Ya can't go out in public like this." Mondo said, finished cleaning. "Fer now, wear my jacket. Just to cover up all that blood until we get somewhere where ya can change." He set the rag aside and started taking his jacket off. </p><p>  "Damn, you better feel special Taka! He never lets anyone wear that." Leon laughed. "And I'm his best friend!" </p><p>  "Who said you were my best friend?"</p><p>  "Motherfucker, I better be your best friend!" </p><p>  Mondo wrapped the jacket around Taka before he could protest. It was heavy and warm and smelled like Mondo. It felt like a hug. A big bear hug from Mondo. It was odd how much he suddenly wanted a big bear hug from Mondo. Didn't he hate him just hours before? </p><p>  "Drink this." Mondo pressed the opening of the other water bottle against his lips. Taka took a sip. And then another. And then another until he downed half the bottle. The disgusting taste of vomit left his lips, and the cold water brought him back to reality. "Feel better?"</p><p>  Taka nodded, pulling the jacket closed and burying his face in the oversized collar. "Yes, thank you, Mondo." </p><p>  "Good." Mondo sat back with a sigh. "Sorry fer kinda settin' those guys off. I wasn't really thinkin' straight. Ya kinda pissed me off, and I felt like punchin' somethin'." </p><p>  "It's okay, Mondo. Please keep in mind that your actions have consequences next time." </p><p>  "I wouldn't have done that! If ya weren't pissin' me off!" Mondo scratched the back of his neck. "No, sorry, it was all my fault." He shook his head and sighed again. "Those guys were pissin' me off. Talkin' down to me like I was just some dumb teenager. Which, I guess I am, huh?" He laughed, and Taka laughed too. </p><p>  "Whaddya say we get outta here, huh?" Leon suggested, standing and reaching his hands out to the two with a hopeful smile. "Now that you guys are cool, we can finally enjoy ourselves." He laughed. Taka grinned and grabbed his outstretched hand. </p><p>  "Yes, I'd like that." </p><p>  "Me too." Mondo grabbed his other hand, and Leon pulled the two up. Taka stood, holding the jacket together. </p><p>  They dusted themselves off and left, finally on the same page. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I found a way to incorporate Kiyondo lmao<br/>Also! School starts in two days for me so my updating schedule is gonna be slower than normal haha sorry ;(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lil Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What is up esteemed whores and gentlewhores! /lh I just wanna say thank you for the support!!!! Ily all so much &lt;33333 </p><p>Now, why am I making this? I just wanted to say something real quick. </p><p>I'm going to be focusing on my other Danganronpa fanfic, Table For Three, for a bit. This doesn't mean I'm going to be discontinuing this or putting this fic on a hiatus! Nope! Not at all! Not even close! </p><p>I've just been especially motivated to write more for Table For Three and tbh this world needs more Ishileondo fanfics lmao. Also it's less stressful on me to focus on one fic for a bit. </p><p>Now why am I telling you this? Well, because this means that updates will be less frequent, and I don't wanna leave y'all in the dark! </p><p>Buuut if you really like my writing, you're looking for something cute and fluffy with a bit of angst and drama sprinkled in, and you're on the prowl for a rarepair (rare.. Trio???) including Taka, Mondo, and Leon, then check out Table For Three!! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>